


[podfic] Turboencabulator Trouble

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Car Talk (Radio Show), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Author doesn't know why James Bond is in Montana either, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ridiculous Invented Car Parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: “Hello, you’re on Car Talk,” said a man with a strong Boston accent.“This is James Bond,” he said. “I’m currently in a rather heavy snowstorm on an unpaved road somewhere in Montana.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[podfic] Turboencabulator Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Turboencabulator Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659169) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).
> 
> Your prompt made me giggle! And, don't drive like my brother.
> 
> Thanks to thisbluespirit for Britpick, and for inadvertently giving me the 'engine' joke.
> 
> Podficcer's note:
> 
> Isis, this was the PERFECT fic to pod for Birthday Bash! It was a delight to do.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/1ugdn2qqsb65z3ya9i7gdw9tt1jy5xbv) \-- 00:10:22

Recommended you listen with headphones! I panned Click and Clack's dialogue slightly left and right to try and differentiate them more.

Music: "Laconic Granny" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turboencabulator


End file.
